Ferro Private Academy for Girls
The Ferro Private 'Academy for Girls '(フェロ女学院 Fero Jogakuin) is an all-girls middle school that Hono attends. Description The school is for girls only and it is a private school. Since it's private, there are two requirements in order to attend: 1. The student must ''pass the entrance exam to get in. 2. The student's family needs to have enough money to pay the entrance fee for their student to get in. For transfer and exchange students, there are three requirements to attend: 1. The student ''must pass the entrance exam to get in. 2. The student's family or host family needs to have enough money to pay the entrance fee for their student to get in. 3. The transfer or exchange student and their family or host family must sign paperwork saying that they accept the terms in the paperwork and the student promises to follow all rules and expectations. Due to the paperwork, there are few transfer students and even fewer exchange students attending the school. There is an entrance fee that must paid in order to attend. It is a prestigious school and is one of the most well-known schools; it is spread by word-of-mouth. The school dwells on a hill. The school has homeroom classrooms, Japanese classrooms, art classrooms, a gymnasium, a cafeteria, an auditorium, an orchestra room, a band room, a drama room, Chinese classrooms, English classrooms, writing classrooms, a poetry room, reading classrooms, home economics classrooms, a library, math classrooms, science classrooms, 4th Language classrooms, 5th Language classrooms, a swimming pool, an ice skating rink, a sewing room, and a dance classroom. The school grounds also include a theater, which is in the auditorium, a lake, sports fields, a garden, canteen, the patio where students can eat outside, and even underground access to sewers. Classes/Subjects This school has these subjects listed that the students are required to learn. A subject with an asterisk means that the subject is optional and the student can choose whether or not they want to go to that class. A subject in italics ''means that the subject is for exchange students. *Homeroom *Japanese (''Japanese as a second language) *Art *Gym *Orchestra/Band/Drama/Chorus* *Chinese *English *Writing (Poetry*) *Reading *Math *Science *Home Economics *Sewing *4th Language (French/Spanish/Italian/Dutch/German/Korean) (French--Hono) *5th Language (Greek/Latin/Swedish/Finnish)* (Latin--Hono) *Swimming *Ice Skating *Dance* Clubs/Extra-Curricular Activities The school is diverse with many clubs and extra-curricular activities. Some clubs and after-school activites are from subjects that are taught at school. Other clubs are non-school related or not taught at school. An unmarked subject means that the club or activity is from a subject that is taught at school. A club or activity with an asterisk means that the club or activity is non-school related or not taught at school. The academy also has Rosebud Training. It is an after-school activity that girls attend to become a Rosebud. *Math Club *Science Club *Essay Club *Home Economics Club *Sewing Club (Hono) *Archery Club* (Hono) *Cooking Club *Cake-Making and Decorating *Gardening Club *Sports Clubs *Drama Club *Candy-Making Fun *Costume-Making Club* *Art Club *Photography Club* *Music Club *Movie Critics Club* *Cheerleading Squad (Hono) *Rosebud Training* (Hono) Uniform Since the school is an all girls school, there is no male counterpart. The summer uniform is a short-sleeved navy blue cotton blouse with a navy blue sailor collar with a white stripe going through it. Both sleeves have a single white stripe going through them. The skirt is pleated and it is navy blue; the skirt also comes above the knees. The blouse has a light red ribbon. Girls wear white knee-length socks and brown penny loafers. The winter uniform is a long-sleeved black polyester blouse and the sailor collar is black. The skirt is pleated and it is black; the skirt is down at the knees. The blouse has a black ribbon on it. Girls wear black tights and black boots. On the standard uniform, one can tell a students grade by seeing the color of the badge on a student's uniform. First year students have a yellow badge, second year students have a blue badge, and third year students have a green badge. The Rose Girl outfit consists of a strapless red minidress with white frills and white stockings. It also comes with a necklace that has a gem in the shape of a rose and girls wear a rose in their hair. The cheerleaders outfit is a strapless minidress and the colors are red and black. The arm warmers are red and the girls wear red and black striped knee-length stockings. Schedules Hono's Schedule 7:50~8:15 -Homeroom 8:15~10:00 -Japanese/Art/Gym/Reading 10:00~11:51-Chinese/English/Poetry/Sewing 11:51~12:53 -Lunch 12:53~14:51 -Math/Science/Home Economics/Swimming 14:51~15:30 -Ice Skating/French/Latin 15:30 -Dismissal Or----------------- 15:30~17:00 -Tutoring and clubs/after school activities Etymology Ferro- Ferro sounds similar to Verone. Trivia *The school is the second to have a variety of clubs. *Ferro Private Academy is an occasional target for Form-Changers. The school doesn't need to be saved as often as Clover Academy or Kousagi Junior High. *Ferro's cheerleading team is not as well-known as the Clover Rabbits. Category:Schools Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure Category:User: Cure Wonder